Changes in the Berk Air
by PiggyGirl
Summary: Berk is invaded by the British army and Hiccup must then start his new life with Astrid and as Chief. **Time period is inaccurate and I know that** Story is now complete! Stay tuned, I'll be writing more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hiccup's awake," someone shouted. Villagers dropped what they were doing and started running up to the chief's house.

"Astrid," Snotlout yelled at the young blonde Viking who was throwing her axe at a tree. She stopped and turned toward him, "Hiccup's awake!" She dropped the axe she had been holding and stared at him wide-eyed.

"He is," she asked breathlessly and Snotlout nodded. Astrid ran past him excitedly, up to the top hut where a crowd had now gathered. Gobber was commenting on Hiccup's new prosthetic leg. Astrid had only heard rumors but now she finally saw it for herself. It was true, Hiccup had lost a leg during the battle and was now limping around on a leg made of wood. She cringed at the sight of it. She pushed her way through the crowd and toward Hiccup.

"I might make a few tweaks," Hiccup was saying as she approached him, gesturing to his leg. Astrid smiled at the sound of his voice and punched him in the arm, "Ow, wha-,"he said as he turned around to face her.

"That's for scaring me," Astrid said.

"What? Is it always going to be like this…," Hiccup started to say but Astrid rolled her eyes. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled away slowly and smiled at him. "I guess I could get used to it," Hiccup said and Astrid smiled again. Suddenly, Toothless came bounding out of the house and jumped toward the two of them. The village laughed as he embraced them as if he was their pet. Hiccup laughed and rubbed his head.

"You want to go for a ride buddy," Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded happily, "Alright, lets go!" Hiccup climbed up onto his dragon's back and held out his hand for Astrid. "You wanna come?" Astrid nodded and took his hand and Hiccup pulled her up. "Okay, buddy. Lets go!" Toothless bounded into the air and out of sight.

Once farther away, Toothless slowed and glided peacefully over the ocean. Astrid had her arms wrapped tightly around Hiccup's waist and her head on his shoulder. He smiled at the warmth of her body against his. "So," Hiccup said awkwardly and Astrid lifted her head off his shoulder. "What exactly was…that….back there," he asked avoiding her face.

"You mean me kissing you," she asked with a giggle in her voice.

"Yes that," Hiccup said.

"I really like you," Astrid said, "I want to be with you." Hiccup smiled and turned to face her.

"It never seemed like that before," he mumbled awkwardly.

"I know I know," she said, "I'm sorry about that. I thought I knew you, but as it turns out, I didn't know you at all. I see who you are now and I really like it."

"I've always really liked you," Hiccup said and Astrid squeezed around his waist tighter.

"Really," she said and he nodded, "Why didn't you ever tell me before?" Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah right," he said, "You're only the most popular girl on the island and I was so…not."

"Oh come on," Astrid said, "I am not the most popular girl on the island."

"Yeah you are," Hiccup said and Astrid laughed.

"Well," she said, "Now I'm your girl. If you want me to be." Hiccup turned to face her again.

"Of course I do," he said and smiled. She smiled back before leaning in and kissing him again. After a few moments, they broke apart. Hiccup smiled at her and put his forehead against hers. He tore his eyes away from her to lean over and pat Toothless on the head. "Lets go home Buddy." He leaned back again and Astrid put her arms around his waist again. Hiccup smiled as Toothless turned around and headed back towards Berk.

Toothless touched down outside of Astrid's house and she slid off the dragon's back with Hiccup close behind her.

"I'm glad you finally woke up," Astrid said suddenly and took his hands in hers. "You really scared me." Hiccup put his hand on her neck and pulled her into another kiss.

"Everything is fine now," he said after they broke apart, "Much better than fine actually." Astrid smiled and kissed him again quickly.

"See you tomorrow," she asked and Hiccup nodded. "Okay, bye," she said before turning and opening the door to her house. Hiccup smiled and stood there for a moment before turning back to Toothless who was staring and smiling at him.

"Oh stop it," he said as he climbed onto his back and kicked him off toward his house at the top of the hill. Toothless touched down to the ground lightly and Hiccup jumped off his back. "Come sleep in my room," he whispered and Toothless nodded happily. Hiccup pulled the door open and Toothless jumped inside with Hiccup close behind him.

"Hiccup," his father yelled from the front room, "Are you there?"

"Yeah dad," he said as he walked into the room. Hiccup was limping slightly on his new leg as he sat down at the table.

"How's the leg," Stoic asked his son as he threw a fish to Toothless who swallowed it whole.

"Its alright," Hiccup said, "its just going to take some getting used to." Stoic smiled and nodded in agreement.

"And how is Astrid," he asked with a smile. Hiccup blushed and shrugged. Stoic laughed at his embarrassment.

"She's a fine girl. Very strong, She'll make a fine mate." Stoic said, "I've always liked her." Hiccup found this conversation too awkward and got up suddenly.

"I'm going to head to bed now dad. It's been a long day," he said and Stoic smiled.

"Alright," he said, "Sleep well." Hiccup nodded as he and Toothless ascended the stairs toward Hiccup's bedroom. Hiccup limped more and more with every step and began wincing in pain. Toothless nudged him affectionately with worry in his eyes. Hiccup smiled.

"Don't worry buddy," he said as he sat down on the bed, "I'll be fine." Toothless did not break his gaze as Hiccup pulled the covers over him and went to sleep. Toothless curled up next to his bed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Hiccup and Toothless were up before most the village, but Stoic was already gone. "I wonder where he went," Hiccup said after he and toothless had searched the house. "Oh well. Lets go," he said and started walking toward the door. He began limping again and Toothless slipped his head under his arm and helped him toward the door. "Lets go down to the arena," Hiccup said and climbed up onto Toothless's back. "Maybe some people will be down there," he said thinking of Astrid with a smile. Toothless kicked off the ground and sped off toward the arena.

Toothless touched down and Hiccup was immediately greeted by Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlot.

"Hey," they all were shouting excitedly.

"Lets see the leg," Snotlout, "You disappeared too quickly for any of us to see it yesterday." They all ooed and awed over his new prosthetic leg.

"We were hoping you'd show up today," Fishlegs said, "We need to get the rest of the dragons out of the dungeon." Hiccup nodded and followed them over to the gates. He started to limp again and fell slightly behind.

"You okay," Snotlot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiccup said, "Open the gates," he said to Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Once they had released the remainder of the dragons, they all headed off to the dining hall of the training center.

"Has anyone seen Astrid," Hiccup asked once they got there.

"Not since yesterday when she flew off with you," Snotlot said and everyone started giving him questioning looks.

"Okay well I gotta go then," Hiccup said and he left the hall with Toothless close behind him. "Lets go to Astrid's house buddy," he said as he climbed onto Toothless who flew off. They landed right outside just as Hiccup's father came out, followed by Astrid's father. Astrid's father was one of Stoic's most trusted commanders and Stoic often consulted him on an impending battle. This made Hiccup's stomach drop. "Hey dad," he said as he climbed off Toothless, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh nothing," he said, "Just having breakfast with your future in-laws," Stoic replied happily and laughed.

"Dad," Hiccup whined, "Please sto-," he started.

"Oh don't worry," he said waving his hand, "I didn't say anything like that to Astrid." Hiccup stood there awkwardly for a moment before turning toward Astrid's father.

"Is Astrid home," he asked and her father nodded.

"Go on inside," he said, "She's probably in the kitchen by now." Hiccup nodded and quickly walked inside the house. Before he got the door closed the whole way, he heard Astrid's father begin to speak.

"Is it really going to be that bad Stoic," he heard Astrid's father ask him.

"I assume the whole British navy will be coming any day now," Stoic replied, "And that's much more than we'll ever have. They'll kill us all and destroy everything. We should evacuate as many people as possible now…" His voice started to drift off as the walked away. Hiccup stood frozen at the door.

"Hey," Astrid said suddenly, knocking Hiccup out of his daze, "What's up? You okay?" Astrid walked closer to him but he said nothing, "Hiccup? Are you okay?"

"I just heard my dad and your dad talking about an invasion from Britain coming…they're having us evacuated soon..," Hiccup said and Astrid's eyes widened.

"Evacuated," Astrid asked confused, "Why not stay and fight like we always do?"

"My dad said the whole British navy is coming," he answered, "We don't stand a chance." Astrid looked wide-eyed and confused as ever.

"Why…," she asked but trailed off before finishing her question.

"I want to go ask my father," Hiccup said and turned to leave. His leg had been hurting even more today as he limped a few steps before grabbing onto the railing outside Astrid's house.

"Are you alright," Astrid asked and approached Hiccup cautiously.

"My leg hurts," Hiccup said and tried to step again and his whole leg gave in, but Astrid caught him. She put his arm around her and helped him to Toothless. "Thanks." Astrid smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, a siren sounded. Both of their heads shot towards the watch tower.

"All citizens are to report to the meeting hall," the watchman yelled.

"Looks like you don't have to talk to your father," Astrid said. She grabbed his arm again and helped him towards the meeting hall.

"Anyone know what's going on," Fishlegs asked as he and the others caught up with Hiccup and Astrid.

"Not really," Astrid said as she helped Hiccup into a seat. Hiccup said nothing. Astrid sat next to him and took his hand.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," she said, but Hiccup could hear the doubt in her voice. The others shortly joined them. They were seated around the fire pit at the middle of the room. Hiccup could see his father in the center of the room with Gobber on one side and Astrid's father on the other.

"Fellow Vikings," Stoic said suddenly, "We have been faced with a problem. A problem even worse than the dragons." Many people gasped at this. "I was informed a few months ago that the British have claimed our island and no longer wish us to inhabit it. I responded that we would fight for our home." People cheered at this but stopped when Stoic hung his head. "However, they responded that their entire navy would be coming to fight for the land. For those of you who don't know, the British navy is triple our size and have weapons that we do not. There is no way that we can defeat them." Stoic paused her and looked out at the villagers and found Hiccup. He kept his gaze on his son as he said, "We have to start evacuating as soon as possible." With this, there was an uproar of chaotic screaming. People were protesting this decision and some were ready to leave right then. "Calm down everyone! We will evacuate the elderly and the children first. All report to the boats!" Chaos broke out as parents rushed to find their children and their own parents.

"Astrid," Astrid's mother and father approached her, "You are leaving at once." Her father grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Hiccup before he could say a word.

"No," Astrid cried as she struggled against her father's grip, "Wait!"

"Astrid," Hiccup yelled as he struggled to get up but was suddenly pulled back by his father.

"No," he said, "Dad, wait! Astrid!"

"You are to stay here with me Hiccup," Stoic said as he pulled his son through the crowd, "We are to wait for the invasion and try to negotiate with them and possible buy Berk from them."

"Why do I have to stay," Hiccup yelled as he and his father left the hall and headed up the hill. Hiccup caught a glimpse of the ships being loaded below and thought of Astrid. "Why can't I go with Astrid," he asked.

"Because," he said and he opened the door to their house, "You are the chief's son. You will be the chief. Especially if something happens to me in all of this."

"Dad don't…," he said but Stoic shook his head.

"You must act as chief," he said, "Astrid will be fine. You will see her again." Hiccup did not believe him.

"I didn't even get to say good bye," Hiccup said and he stormed upstairs. He and his father and his army were the only ones left on the island the next morning. Most of the dragons had even disappeared. Now, all there was to do, was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was no sign of the British navy after days and days of waiting. Hiccup was getting anxious and bored. He missed Astrid most of all. "I mean, we had just gotten together," he was complaining to Toothless one afternoon, "I finally had friends and a girlfriend and then he took them all away!" Toothless cocked his head to side and stared at Hiccup. "UHHHH," he said as he threw himself onto the ground next to him, "I bet she doesn't even miss me as much as I miss her. And, I bet this navy is never actually coming!"

Toothless nudged him slightly and curled up next to him. Hiccup smiled and rubbed behind his ears. "At least I still have you." Toothless cracked his ridiculous smile, making Hiccup laugh.

"I hate this," Astrid screamed as she hit the wall repetitively, "I hate this I hate this I hate this!" She was on the boat with the other teens and children. Ruffnut was the only standing anywhere near her. "I mean seriously," she screamed, "How can they do this to us? We have been ousted from our home with most of parents still there! Where are they even sending us? How long is it going to take to get there? Days? Weeks? Months? Where are we going to be living when we get there? Are we ever going to get to go home," she screamed. Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders slightly, afraid to answer. "I didn't even get to say good-bye," she said much quieter and she slumped into the chair next to Ruffnut.

"You mean to Hiccup," Ruffnut asked and Astrid nodded, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. We'll see them again." Astrid turned away.

"This just sucks," she said and got up and walked to the other side of the ship alone.

The siren was sounding, the adults were running all over as the large ships approached the shore. "Stay inside Hiccup," Stoic said, "Gobber will come get you if necessary." Before he could respond, his father ran from the house. Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"Go with him," he whispered, "Get me if something is wrong." Toothless nodded and flew out through the window. Hiccup stood by the window and watched to see anything he could. Soldiers had started to disembark from their ships and line up in front of Stoic. Hiccup squinted to try to see what was going on better.

He couldn't see and became frustrated. He climbed out the window and snuck down the hill toward the gathering. Once there, he hid behind the closest house and listened.

"We are ordered to take this land by force if necessary," a British man was saying, "Only then can you win your land back. There will be no bartering."

"We don't have those kinds of resources," Stoic yelled.

"We gave you adequate time to prepare," the British man said again.

"We don't have any resources to create an army or any sort of weapons to come close to yours," Stoic yelled again. Hiccup could hear his voice getting louder and angrier.

"Then we will be taking the land and any people left on this island as prisoners of war," the commander said and he gestured for his soldiers to move forward.

"NOOOOO," Stoic yelled and charged at the commander. Hiccup jumped out from behind the building and ran toward his dad.

"Dad, no," he yelled. But it was too late. The commander had his musket ready and shot it right at Stoic. Hiccup froze in his tracks. His father fell to the ground clutching his arm, which was gushing blood. Hiccup limped over to him as fast as possible and fell to his side. "Dad," he whispered quietly. Before he could say anything else, he was ripped away from his side by a British soldier. "No! GET OFF! THAT'S MY DAD!" The soldier had Hiccup tight and he could not break free to get to his father. "Toothless," he screamed, "We need help! Get Astrid and the others! Quickly!" Toothless nodded and made a loud screeching noise. Soon the other dragons that remained in Berk came flying towards him. Toothless went jumping toward the ocean with the other dragons flying behind him. The British soldiers seemed to not have noticed the dragons at all.

The soldier took Hiccup into the main hall in the center of the village with the other prisoners and locked him into chains against the walls. "What about my dad," he yelled, "he's going to die if you leave him there!" The soldier kicked Hiccup's leg and he cried out in pain.

"We allowed a Viking to care for him," the soldier said and he kicked Hiccup's leg again before leaving. Hiccup sat against the wall with his arms pinned above his head, praying that his father was alright and Toothless and the other dragons would return with the others soon.

Back on the ship Astrid sat fiddling with her hair nervously, staring out at the open sea. "You okay babe," Snotlout said as he put his arm around her. She rolled her eyes and shook him off.

"Don't call me that," she said.

"Oh right," he said, "You're a taken girl now…"

"Hopefully I still will be when this is over," she whispered. Snotlout said nothing and Astrid continued to stare out at the sea. Suddenly, she could see a dark figure looming in the distance. "What is that," she said. Snotlot looked out where she was looking.

"Is it a ship," he asked but Astrid shook her head.

"It's moving too fast. And there's more than one," she said. She squinted her eyes as the object got closer. Suddenly she realized what it was and her eyes widened. "Its Toothless," she screamed, "Toothless and a bunch of dragons are headed this way!" The others started to crowd around her as he got closer. "Oh no," Astrid muttered, "Something horrible must have happened…"

'They've been sent to take us back to Berk," Fishlegs yelled. Toothless jumped out of the water and onto the ship and ran straight to Astrid and nudged her hard.

"Don't need to tell me twice buddy," she said and climbed onto his back. "Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout, get on the other dragons! I don't know what we're going to be up against." The others nodded before climbing onto their dragons. "Lets go," Astrid said to Toothless, who took off, back toward Berk.

The travel from the boat and back took days and by the time Toothless was even close to getting back with Astrid and the others, Hiccup had been chained up for days and had no idea if his father was still alive or not. Or even if Toothless was on the way with Astrid. He hadn't been fed and was starting the feel it. His leg was in unbearable pain from being kicked repeatedly by the soldiers. He prayed that Toothless would be back soon.

Outside the village, the teens and their dragons had just arrived and were met by Gobber at Hiccup's house.

'The whole city is invaded by them," he whispered, "They've raided the houses, taken everyone left onto their boats for captivity. Except Hiccup, he's been chained in the main house for days. And Stoic was shot!" Everyone gasped.

"Is he going to be alright," Astrid asked.

"It doesn't look good," Gobber said. They were all silent for a moment.

'We need a plan," Astrid said. "We need to rescue Hiccup first."

"Why that first," Tuffnut asked.

"Cause you miss him," Snotlout teased. Astrid punched him in the arm.

"No idiot," she said, "You know we can't do this without him." They all eventually nodded in agreement. Astrid thought for a moment and looked back up at them. "I got it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiccup was pretty unguarded so it was easy for them to sneak in through the roof with the help of Toothless. Once Toothless had burned a whole through the roof, Astrid was the first to drop down into the room. She looked around for any signs of British naval officers before gesturing to the others, who began to drop down into the room.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered searching the room. Tables were overturned and chairs had been flung everywhere. It looked as if there had been a major struggle which made Astrid more nervous, "Hiccup, where are you?"

"Astrid," someone whispered from a corner.

"Hiccup," she said, "Where are you?"

"In the corner, by the door," he muttered. Astrid jumped over a few tables toward the front door and she saw him and gasped.

"Oh my god," she said as she fell to her knees next to him, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he said, "Lets get out of here!" Astrid took her axe and started banging on the chains above Hiccup's head as the others started to gather around. Astrid finally broke apart the chains and helped Hiccup to his feet and he winced.

"Is your leg okay," Astrid said as she tried to steady him.

"Not really," he said as he limped toward Toothless. "Doesn't matter. We need to get going." Hiccup reached down and pulled Astrid up behind him. "Do you know if my father's okay?" Astrid squeezed him tight.

"Gobber told us that he's alive," Astrid answered, "But it doesn't look good." Astrid felt his muscles tighten. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Lets just focus on getting the British soldiers out of here," Hiccup said. Astrid grabbed his arm before he kicked off.

"Wait Hiccup," she said, "We don't have a plan. We need to think about this. And you need to rest. Gobber should look at your leg too because I think its bleeding." Hiccup looked down to see that she was right.

"Fine," he said and turned to the others, "Lets sneak back to my house. We'll come up with a plan and try it tomorrow." The others nodded as they climbed up on the other dragons and flew out through the ceiling and toward the top hut. The dragons touched down behind the hut and out of sight of the navy. The others climbed off quickly and were greeted by Gobber, who rushed them inside. Astrid jumped off Toothless and helped Hiccup down.

"Can you walk," she asked. Hiccup put his prosthetic leg down on the ground and winced.

"No," he answered. Astrid took his arm and put it around her shoulders and helped him to the house.

"Gobber," Astrid said as they entered the house, "Hiccup's leg is hurt." Gobber took Hiccup from her and helped him upstairs. Astrid sat down with the others around the fire to wait.

"So," Tuffnut said, "we gonna make a plan here?"

"What're we supposed to do," Ruffnut said punching her twin brother in the arm, "The navy has us outnumbered like 5 to 1. We're all gonna die if we try to fight." Astrid saw Toothless outside the window staring up toward Hiccup's room and smiled. She got up and opened the back door to let him in.

"Especially since half the village is on all those ships back to wherever the hell they were sending us," Snotlout said, "I don't see how we're supposed to get them to leave." Toothless came into the living room and curled up by the fire. Astrid scratched him affectionately behind the ears.

"I don't see how we can possibly beat them or get them to give up the land," Fishlegs, "Stoic already tried to negotiate and it got him shot at."

"We could ask for reinforcements from the surrounding villages," Ruffnut said, "I know there have to be more Viking villages somewhere."

"Or we could send for the evacuees to come back," Tuffnut said, "Or both…?"

"How would we do that," Fishlegs said, "We don't know where or even if there are other villages to contact. We couldn't get the boats back here in time to do anything anyway." Astrid eyes suddenly widened and she stood up.

"What about dragons," she said and everyone stared at her.

"We don't have that many dragons in the village," Snotlout said, "We'd still lose because that only doubles our size…if there are really that many dragons here still."

"Toothless and the others can find them," Astrid said and Toothless lifted his head to look at her, "When Hiccup and I discovered the nest Toothless is the one who lead us there. He found the other dragons, so maybe they all can find them again." Astrid then turned to Toothless, "Do you think you can do it buddy," she whispered and pet him between the eyes, "Can you find all those dragons and bring them back here to help us?" Toothless smiled and nodded. "Okay," Astrid said, "Take the others with you. Once you find them, come straight back to warn us and let the others lead them back to the village." Toothless nodded again, licked her cheek before bounding back out the window.

"So what do we do when the dragons get here," Snotlout asked.

"We fight," Astrid said. Gobber came hobbling down the stairs a few moments later and Astrid jumped up. "Is Hiccup's leg alright? Can I go see him," she asked and Gobber laughed.

"Go on up," he said, "We got a plan yet?" Astrid ran up the stairs as she heard the others start to explain the dragon plan.

"Hey," she said as she approached the top of the stairs and Hiccup smiled at her. "Your leg feeling better?"

"Yeah," he said as he swung his legs back over the bed. Astrid saw a bandage around his left leg.

"What happened to it," Astrid said as she sat down next to him.

"Gobber said the prosthetic part had started to disconnect from the rest of my leg." Astrid gasped, "Its fine now," he said and smiled. She smiled back at him and after a few moments of silence, he leaned in and kissed her. When they broke apart he smiled again. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," she said and giggled as she kissed him again. He pulled her closer and rolled backwards and she giggled again through kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Hiccup woke up before everyone. The others had moved upstairs and were sprawled out all over the floor of his room. He slid off his bed quietly, careful not to wake Astrid and tiptoed through the room, avoiding stepping on anyone. He slipped downstairs quickly and out to the back of the house. He checked for British naval officers before sitting down on the back step, hoping that Toothless would return with the army of dragons soon.

He sat on the step for what seemed like forever and still nothing and he was getting frustrated. He leaned back against the railing to the steps and stared back up at the sky. Still nothing.

"Hey," Astrid said from behind him, making him jump, "You were up early." She laughed as she sat down next to him. "You waiting for Toothless?" Hiccup nodded.

"Nothing yet," Hiccup said, "Hopefully something soon."

"I'm sure he'll get back here soon," Astrid said and took his hand.

"I hope so," he said, "Who knows how long we can hang out here before they find us…They're searching every house on the island, so it can't be long before they do." Astrid said nothing and looked straight up into the sky along with Hiccup.

Suddenly, they heard screaming from within the house. Shots rang out and Snotlout's hammer flew through the window and landed in front of them. "Oh my god," Hiccup said, "Its happening. Astrid, run! Get out of here!" He tried to push Astrid toward the trees just behind his house but she resisted.

"I'm not leaving," she shouted. There was suddenly a large explosion from the second floor, sending the roof flying towards them. Hiccup pushed Astrid aside as a large piece of roof landed on him. "HICCUP," she screamed but before she could run to him soldiers jumped from the second floor and landed all around her. Hiccup moved slightly under the roofing. He seemed to be unhurt but stayed put.

The soldiers grabbed Astrid's arms and started hauling her off. Hiccup's heart dropped as he watched her struggle against their hold, but was unable to break free. The soldiers with Astrid met others at the front of the house and dragged them all down the hill and towards the main hut, where Hiccup had been kept.

Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Hiccup pushed the pieces of his roof off of him and ran back towards the house. He peered around the side to see the soldiers dragging his friends into the hut. "Oh my god," he said as he hit his head on the wall, "This is so bad." He decided to try to wait for the dragons before doing anything. Even though it took everything in his power not to run after Astrid.

Down in the main hut, the soldiers were securing the others into the same chains they had used to secure Hiccup. "No," Astrid screamed, "LET GO!" She struggled against their grasp before securing her to the wall, "You can't do this! You can't leave him there!" The soldier sneered at her as he slammed her arms above her head and chained them.

"He'll be dead before we even get up there," he hissed at her. She glared up at him before kicking him in the face. He slowly turned his face back towards her. She stared him dead in the eye and he sneered at her again before taking his musket and hitting her across the head with it, knocking her out cold.

"HEY," Snotlout yelled, "You can't do that!"

"Seriously, JERK," Ruffnut and Tuffnut screamed. The soldier laughed before leaving the hut.

'This is so bad," Fishlegs said. Everyone was silent. "Do you really think Hiccup is dead?"

"No way," Snotlout said and everyone else mumbled in agreement, "Hiccup can survive anything." As he said it, even he could hear the doubt in his voice.

Back at the house, Hiccup waited for any sign of Toothless so that he could rescue the others. But, there was still no sign of him. He sighed and thought about rescuing them without the dragons but realized that was a terrible idea. So, he waited.

After what seemed like hours, Hiccup fell asleep, leaning on what was left of his back porch. Toothless landed down next to him quietly a few minutes later and started nudging his face. Hiccup woke with a start and smiled up at Toothless.

"Thank god," he said as he jumped up, "Are the other dragons too close behind to save the others?" The dragon shook his head and Hiccup smiled. Hiccup jumped onto his back and he flew off toward the main hut. Toothless landed softly on the roof where the others had to save him. Hiccup lowered himself down through the hole in the roof and landed softly on the floor. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he gestured for Toothless to follow.

"Hiccup," Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted, "And Toothless! We're saved!" Toothless began ripping the bars off of the others.

"What happened to Astrid," Hiccup asked as he lowered himself down next to her.

"A soldier knocked her out," Fishlegs said, "We haven't been able to wake her."

Hiccup shook her lightly, "Astrid," he whispered, "Can you hear me? Astrid," he said quietly. Her eyes started to flutter open slightly.

"Hiccup," she asked quietly. Toothless broke the bars above her head, "What's happening…?"

"Come on," Hiccup said and he lifted Astrid off the ground, "We need to get out of here before the other dragons get here." The others nodded and climbed onto Toothless who flew back out the hole in the roof. Everyone climbed back off of Toothless and gathered around Hiccup who was still supporting Astrid slightly as she continued to gain consciousness.

"So," Snotlout said, "What's the plan?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The soldiers were lined up around their boats as usual as Hiccup and the others peered around the back of the main hut.

"How are we going to time this right?" Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear.

"We're going guess," he answered, "And hope for the best." Hiccup started to get up but Astrid pulled him back down.

"What if someone gets shot with one of those gun things like your father?" she whispered and Hiccup was silent. He took a deep breath before turning back to Astrid and the others.

"You guys stay here until the other dragons arrive. It's not safe," he said, "Toothless and I will go alone until then."

"No," Astrid said, "We can handle ourselves!" Hiccup said nothing and stared at Astrid a second longer before standing up and pulling Toothless after him, down towards the naval ships. He could hear Astrid arguing with the others, trying to fight her way after him.

"Who approaches?" a naval officer shouted as Hiccup and Toothless approached the ships.

"What is that?" many officers screamed and pointed to Toothless. Most of them had never seen a dragon before. They had heard the Vikings talk about them, but were convinced they were not real.

"It's the chief's son," another soldier shouted. The rest of them began to close in on Hiccup and Toothless.

"What do you want?" the captain of the army hissed at him.

"I want you to leave here," Hiccup said, "And never come back." The soldiers were silent for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"You and what army, boy?" the captain asked. Hiccup was silent, not knowing at all what to say.

Suddenly, a large ball of fire hit the few soldiers in front of him, including the captain, and sent them hurtling backwards. Hiccup jumped up onto Toothless' back and kicked off into the air. The other dragons had started to soar towards the navy.

"You okay?" Astrid asked from the dragon that now appeared next to Toothless and Hiccup.

"Yeah," he said and smiled at her, "Perfect timing by the way." Astrid smiled and winked before flying off in the opposite direction. By now, thousands of dragons had appeared, most with a Viking on its back. After only a few moments, most of the soldiers had retreated back to the ships, fleeing the fire that had now broken out all over the island.

Suddenly a shot rang out and something hard hit Hiccups wooden leg, completely blowing it off. Hiccup cried out in pain and lost control of Toothless. Luckily they weren't far from the ground and Toothless landed on the ground softly, but Hiccup was thrown from him and landed a few feet from the naval captain, who was now severely burned.

"YOU," he screamed as he threw the sharpened end of his musket towards Hiccup's head. Hiccup screamed and rolled over quickly and the musket barely missed. The captain grabbed his musket again and prepared to strike. Hiccup grabbed a piece of wood nearby and held it over him as the captain struck, causing the musket to stick in the wood. "What the hell are these things?" he shouted at Hiccup as he struggled to release his musket from the wood Hiccup was still holding.

"Dragons," Hiccup said. He kicked the end of the musket that was in his face, sending the other end into the captain's jaw. He stumbled backwards clutching his burnt and bloody face as Hiccup jumped up and stumbled back to Toothless. He jumped up onto his back and attempted to control his tail with his hand. Toothless took off into the air, high above the island. "Okay buddy," he said, "lets end this." Toothless smiled his ridiculous toothless smile and turned back against the wind, faced the island, and shot his lightening fire towards the naval ships.

They exploded in a huge burst of lightening and smoke.

Hiccup and Toothless descended onto the scene once the smoke cleared. There were few naval soldiers still alive and those were already on there way out on the few ships left. Toothless landed near the other Vikings and Hiccup slid off his back and into Astrid's arms.

"We need to find Gobber," she said as she started dragging him through the crowds.

"Why?" Hiccup muttered, suddenly realizing how weak he felt. He looked down and noticed his leg was bleeding profusely. "Oh," he said and he allowed her to drag him back towards Gobber's workshop before he blacked out.

"Hiccup, wake up," Astrid said a few hours later, "Hiccup!" She shook him lightly as his eyes started to flutter open.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, "How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours," she said and she helped pull him up, "Gobber fixed your leg and wants us to go see the damage." Hiccup nodded as he stood up and followed Astrid outside of Gobber's workshop and down to the docks.

All the decks and ships were completely destroyed. Most of the homes and other huts near the docks were also destroyed.

"What do you think Hiccup?" Gobber asked him and Hiccup looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Can we start repairs?" Gobber asked. Hiccup was still confused but nodded slightly. Gobber walked off and started directing others with the repairs.

"What was that about? Why weren't they asking my father?" Hiccup asked Astrid who looked nervous.

"Your father is still…not well," Astrid said.

"How unwell?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid said nothing but he was soon answered by Gobber.

"Hiccup, come with me," he said.

"Why? What's happening?" he asked in a high-pitched nervous voice.

"Its your father," he said grimly. Hiccup's eyes widened and he felt Astrid's hand on his shoulder. As she led him up to Gobber's workshop, he began to go numb.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gobber reached out for the door and pulled it open slowly. "What exactly are we doing here?" Hiccup asked nervously. Gobber sighed and hung his head.

"He's not doing well Hiccup," Gobber said, "We think it could be any minute now."

"Any minute now until what?" Hiccup yelled. Astrid took his hand and squeezed it, but he shook her way. "What is happening?"

"His shot wound became infected Hiccup," Gobber said, "We have never seen a wound or infection like this before. There's nothing we can do." Hiccup's eyes widened and he looked around confused.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" he yelled at Gobber, "There must be something you can do! You're not going to just let him die!"

"Hiccup," Astrid snapped. She took his hand again, "Come on." She pulled him into the room and Gobber closed the door.

"You have to say goodbye to him," Astrid whispered but Hiccup shook his head.

"I can't Astrid," he stuttered, "I can't do this."

"You have to," she said. Hiccup didn't move, so Astrid gave him a little shove toward the bed where his father was laying. Astrid stepped outside to give them some privacy.

Hiccup stood a few feet from the bed, unable to move closer to the broken man that was now his father. He tried to swallow but there was a large lump in his throat. "Dad," he whispered. His father stirred slightly.

"Hiccup," he whispered and Hiccup forced a smile and a nod, "Is the navy gone?" Hiccup nodded again.

"Yes," he whispered, "The dragons came to help. The navy is all gone."

"Good," Stoic said, "You'll make a fine chief." Tears welled up in Hiccup's eyes as he smiled at his father. "You and Astrid will rule over this island well. Better than I ever did." Hiccup took his hand in his and his father smiled at him.

"I love you dad," Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too son," he said, "Don't worry about me Hiccup. I get to see your mother again and I know it's your time to be chief now. I couldn't be prouder of you." Hiccup lowered his head onto his father's hand and cried.

Outside others had gathered outside Gobber's workshop after hearing the news. Hiccup was sitting on the back porch alone. "Hey," Astrid said from behind him. Hiccup didn't move or say anything back to her. "You okay?"

"Not really," he said. Astrid sat down next to him.

"I know," she said, "That was a stupid question. I don't know what else to say." Hiccup said nothing for a moment before turning towards her.

"Its my fault," he said, "I watched that soldier shoot him and I didn't do anything."

"It is not your fault," Astrid said, "What would you have done? Jumped in front of him and gotten shot yourself? While that may have saved your father, you would be the one who was dead and we would have never gotten the British off the island. We would have lost our home. Don't think it's your fault. There's nothing you could have done."

"I'd rather him be here now then me," he said.

"He would have never forgiven himself if you died for him," she said, "He would have lived miserably and we would have all eventually been killed by the British. Besides, I'm glad you're still here."

"If its not my fault then why do I feel like this is eating away at me?" he asked. Astrid looked at him sadly.

"Because," she said, "Whether it was your fault or not doesn't make it any less horrible. Your father would not want you to dwell on this. You're chief now and he knows that you are going to be a great leader for all of us. That's the Hiccup he wants to see." Hiccup smiled at her slightly. Astrid pulled him in close to her and kissed his head, "Everything will be fine, eventually."

The next day was Stoic's burial. He was buried up on the highest hill on the island, alongside the chiefs from the past 300 years. All Hiccup could think about as they lowered his father's body into the ground is how he would some day be buried right next to him. Astrid held his hand as they began to pile dirt into the hole, and Hiccup saw his father for the last time.

Directly after the burial would be Hiccup's recognition as chief of the tribe and he was nervous. While Astrid and his father had faith in him, he knew that he had just been ridiculously lucky in the past and was unsure how he would handle everyday matters. As they descended from the hill, he and Astrid were silent. The reached the main hut and while the others filed into the seating around the center, Hiccup stepped into the center of the room and faced the elder of Berk.

Once everyone was seated and quiet, the elder put her hands up in the air and started the ritual chant. The other Vikings chanted along with her as Hiccup stared at the ground.

When the chant was over the elder picked up the hat and belt that were next to her. Hiccup recognized the belt to be his fathers and the horns from his hat. He knelt as the elder approached him. She placed the hat on his head and the belt around his waist. He rose slowly and looked out at the crowd with a grim expression.

"Chief," the elder proclaimed. The crowd cheered, but Hiccup remained still as the crowd began to file out of their seats and toward him to congratulate him. But before they reached him, he felt a warm, familiar hand encroach his and pull him out the back door, unnoticed.

"I thought you might want to avoid all that," Astrid said as she and Hiccup made their way up to what was left of Hiccup's house.

"Thanks," he said and squeezed her hand. "I can deal with the chief stuff in the morning." Astrid nodded as they reached his front door.

"Well," she said, "Goodnight." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before turning away.

"Wait," Hiccup said. Astrid turned back to face him again. Hiccup pulled her in for a real kiss. She smiled at him when they broke apart. "Stay with me," Hiccup whispered, Astrid nodded as he pulled her in again for a harder and longer kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Astrid woke up to find Hiccup up from bed and gone from the house. When she walked out the front door, she was immediately greeted by Toothless. "Hey buddy," she said as she scratched his head. "You know where Hiccup is?" Toothless threw his head toward the center of the town. "Thanks," she said before heading towards the center of the town.

She searched everywhere but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. "Hey babe," Snotlout said from behind her, "What's up?"

"Hey Snotlout," she said, "Have you seen Hiccup?"

"He's out on what's left of the docks," Snotlout answered, "The boats that they sent most of us off on are back."

"Thanks," she said and started running off towards the docks. There, she found Hiccup greeting the Vikings returning to wherever they had been evacuated and directing the repairs of the village. He seemed busy so she hung back with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

After all the villagers had gotten off the boats, Hiccup started to move back up towards the village. Astrid ran to catch up with him.

"Hey," she said once she had, "Missed you this morning."

"What?" he said as he turned towards her, "Oh yeah. I had to get up early to greet people returning and start repairs because now everyone who has returned needs a new house."

"Right," said Astrid, "So you're going to be busy all day?"

"Probably," he said. They had reached the middle of town where most of the villagers were now waiting for Hiccup and he turned back to her, "I'm sorry. I'll see you tonight. Meet at my place?"

"Okay," Astrid said and nodded. Hiccup smiled, kissed her on the cheek quickly before turning back to the villagers.

"Hey babe," Snotlout said from behind her, "You free today to hang with us then?"

"Yeah sure," she said and followed Snotlout and the rest of the group back up the hill.

Later that night, Astrid sat up waiting for Hiccup for hours, until she finally fell asleep. Hiccup came in well past midnight, so he didn't want to wake Astrid. The next morning when Astrid woke up, Hiccup was gone again.

It went on like this for weeks and the two barely saw each other. Astrid started hanging out more and more with Snotlout. On the off chance that Hiccup would get home early enough that Astrid would still be awake, they mostly argued about how the never spent any time together.

"I'm sorry Astrid, I really am," Hiccup said one night about a month after he had become chief. "But there's nothing I can do! I have to do all this stuff for the tribe! I wish I had more time for you, I really do!"

"You don't have to do everything," she shouted back, "Your father had a whole group of people helping him and you should too! Then you'd have time to still have a life and hang out with me so I wouldn't have to spend all my time with Snotlout!"

"Yeah what is that about?" Hiccup asked suspiciously, "Because he's always liked you Astrid and I really don't like you hanging out alone with him."

"Why?" she shouted, "Do you not trust me?"

"No," Hiccup said, "It just makes me nervous."

"If you trusted me, it wouldn't," Astrid snapped angrily. "This is a ridiculous argument anyway! You being mad about me hanging out with Snotlout is just stupid! The only reason I do is because you're always busy!"

"I can't give up everything that comes along with being chief just to spend more time with you," he shouted. Astrid was silent for a moment and turned back towards him angrily.

"I'm going to go stay at my parents' house tonight," she said and started toward the door.

"You sure you're not going to see Snotlout?" Hiccup shouted after her. She turned to glare at him before slamming the door behind her. Hiccup sighed and threw himself onto his bed. Toothless appeared by his side and nudged his face. "At least I'll always have you," he said. Toothless smiled and curled up on the floor next to Hiccup's bed.

Hiccup was right about one thing, Astrid had not gone back to her parents' house, but to Ruffnut and Tuffnut's house.

"I mean can you believe him?" she shouted at Ruffnut, "he's seriously mad at me for hanging out with Snotlout so much!"

"Well why are you hanging out with Snotlout so much?" Ruffnut asked and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Hiccup is always busy," she practically yelled at her.

"Yeah…" Ruffnut said, "His father just died, he was made chief while he was still a teenager and now has to completely rebuild the village. And now his girlfriend is hanging out with another guy exclusively. I'm sorry Astrid but I'm on his side for this one."

"Oh what do you know?" she scoffed before leaving.

A few more weeks past like this and Hiccup started to take Astrid's advice and hired others to help him with everyday matters, so he began to have more free time. Astrid however, was spending most of her time with Snotlout.

She was down by the docks with him one morning while Toothless and Hiccup sat up at the top of the hill watching.

"She complains about me never time for her and when I make time for her, she chooses him over me," Hiccup was shouting to Toothless who merely continued to roll around in the grass behind him.

Before he could continue his rant, Gobber approached him, "Hiccup, we have some visitors from a neighbor tribe that would like to speak to you." Hiccup sighed and looked out over at the docks where Astrid still was with Snotlout.

"Fine," he said and followed Gobber down to the center of the village. A small group of foreign Vikings stood. Hiccup couldn't help but notice the attractive young girl in front of them.

"Chief Hiccup," the girl said, "I am chief Dalla. We have come seeking your help in training dragons. We have recently become infested by them as your once were and heard of your skills. We wish you to teach us these ways."

"Um alright," he said. Dalla smiled and Hiccup couldn't help but blush a little.

"Who is that?" Astrid asked Ruffnut off to the side.

"I don't know," she said, "Some foreign chief here to see Hiccup." Astrid also couldn't help but notice how pretty she was and tried to control her anger.

"Great," she said and stalked off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next few days, Hiccup spent most of his free time with Dalla, teaching her to train dragons, which Astrid did not enjoy.

"Why do you care so much?" Ruffnut asked as they stood around the arena with the other villagers, watching Hiccup train the other tribe. "You're the one who was spending all that time with Snotlout."

"Hiccup knew I wasn't going to leave him for Snotlout," Astrid snapped at her.

"How do you know Hiccup is going to leave you?" Ruffnut said, "He likes you a lot. He's not going to leave you for her. Why do you think that?"

"I don't know," she said, "There's just something about her." At that moment she could hear Dalla shriek in fear as Hiccup released the nightmare and watched her cling to his arm. "See?" Astrid said pointing at her and Hiccup, "She's all over him!"

"Would you calm down," Ruffnut said, "There's nothing going on with them."

"I know that," Astrid said, "I'm talking about her! She's trying to steal him from me!"

"Oh jeeze," Ruffnut said, "Come on," she said and pulled Astrid back, "We're leaving."

"No," Astrid said, "I want to stay and make sure she keeps her hands to herself."

"He's not going to let her do anything," Ruffnut said, "You're going to let this go for now and talk to Hiccup about it if its seriously bothers you this much. You should also probably stop hanging out with Snotlout so much and start actually hanging out with him."

"Uh fine," Astrid said, "I guess you're right."

"I am," Ruffnut said, "Now go home and wait for him and make this better."

"Fine," Astrid said, "When did you get so smart?" she joked and Ruffnut punched her in the arm.

Down in the arena, they had finished training for the day and the only people left were Hiccup and Dalla. "Things with that girlfriend of yours any better?" Dalla asked as Hiccup released the remaining dragons.

"Not really," Hiccup said, "But I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. I assume she'll be waiting for me at home so I'll talk to her then." Dalla was suddenly very close to Hiccup, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe you don't have to," she whispered. "I'm not here just to train with you and the dragons, but I'm here to unite our tribes. By marrying you."

"What?" he said and moved away from her, "I'm not doing that."

"You said yourself that you and your girlfriend weren't getting along," she said, "So just dump her and marry me. We can unite our tribes and be stronger than ever!"

"Just because I was arguing with her doesn't mean I don't want to be with her anymore," Hiccup said.

"Why?" Dalla said.

"Because I love her," Hiccup blurted out. This was the first time he had thought or said this and it was like a light bulb had gone off in his head. He turned back to face Dalla and said, "I'm sorry Dalla, but I can't marry you. I would really appreciate if we could be on friendly terms and that our tribes could be allies, but I cannot marry you." Dalla was silent for a moment.

"Fine," she said, "Since you trained us how to use the dragons, I have no choice but to remain friendly with you and your tribe. My tribe will be disembarking early tomorrow morning. Sorry for all this confusion."

"Its alright," he said. Dalla smiled before turning and walking away. Toothless came bounding out of the stands and landed next to Hiccup to fly him home.

A few minutes later Hiccup got home from the training to find Astrid waiting for him. "Hey," he said happily and sat down next to her. "I've missed you. I'm sorry about everything recently. I've got a whole group of people working for me now, so I have more time to spend with you and as soon as Dalla and her tribe leave in the morning"

"Are you going to see her again?" Astrid asked.

"Well I have to," Hiccup said, "I promised to stay on good terms with her and her tribe. Does that bother you or something?"

"…No," she whispered and turned away from him.

"Yes it does," Hiccup said, "Talk to me."

"Its stupid," Astrid said and got up and walked toward the wall, still not facing Hiccup.

"I still want to know," Hiccup said. Astrid sighed and turned back to face him.

"I don't like Dalla," she said.

"And why not?" Hiccup asked, "Have you even met her?"

"No," Astrid said, "But I can tell that she likes you and it bothers me."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend," she said.

"And you're jealous," Hiccup teased and smiled at her.

"Fine," she said, "I'm jealous! If you stop hanging out with her I won't hang out with Snotlout anymore!"

"Astrid," Hiccup said as he got up and took her hands in his, "I promise you that there is nothing going on with Dalla. I'm with you and always will be. I'm also sorry that I got jealous about you and Snotlout. You're right. I should've trusted you and known nothing was going on. So, can we both get past this?"

"I guess," she said.

"You guess?" Hiccup asked.

"How am I supposed to know you won't leave me?" she asked, "You're the chief, she's a chief, it's just a much better match."

"Astrid," Hiccup said, "I promise I don't want to be with her, even though she's a chief. That means nothing to me."

"How am I supposed to be sure?" she asked.

"Because I love you," Hiccup said. Astrid smiled at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, "You're the girl of my dreams." Hiccup pulled her in and kissed her hard.

"I love you too," she said when they broke apart. Hiccup smiled and kissed her again.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"What?" Astrid said and stumbled backwards, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Hiccup said and walked back over to her, "I love you. There's no one I would want to help me rule over this island with, raise a family with, or be with for the rest of life." Hiccup took her hands and knelt down onto one knee, "Astrid, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Astrid said almost at once, "Yes yes yes." Hiccup smiled and pulled her down into a harder kiss.

"I love you," Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too," Astrid said.

"I love you more," Hiccup said between kisses. Astrid giggled.

"Not uh," she said and giggled more as Hiccup kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

News of Hiccup and Astrid's engagement spread like wildfire and the elder set their wedding date for a few months later. As the weeks flew by, there were no problems on Berk for once.

About a week before their wedding, Hiccup and Astrid were awoken early in the morning by the siren from the watchtower. "What is that?" Astrid asked and pulled her pillow over her head.

"It's from the watchtower," Hiccup said and jumped out bed and pulled his tunic over his head. "Astrid come on, get up!" Astrid dragged herself up and out of the house close behind Hiccup.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asked Gobber as they reached the watchtower with the rest of the village.

"We've received notice from a neighboring village," Gobber said and handed Hiccup the notice, "Its from Dalla. She's declaring war."

"What?" Hiccup asked and stared down at the note which read

Hiccup,

Since you did not accept my offer I have no choice but declare war for I must increase the strength of my tribe. The winning tribe will absorb the losing tribe.

Dalla

"Oh no," Hiccup said and smacked his forehead, "This is all my fault."

"What offer did you not accept?" Astrid said but Hiccup ignored her.

"uhhh, Attention everyone," Hiccup yelled. The villagers immediately quieted down and faced Hiccup, "Please return to your huts. Meet at the main hut tomorrow morning for an update." There was a lot of chaotic screaming and chattering, but everyone trudged back up the hill towards their huts.

"What offer did you decline?" Astrid asked again. She and Gobber were the only ones left with Hiccup at the watchtower. Hiccup sighed and turned to face her.

"She asked me to marry her," he said. Gobber laughed slightly as Hiccup braced himself for Astrid's reaction.

"What?" she shouted, "Are you kidding? She's declaring war because you wouldn't marry her?"

"Apparently," Hiccup said, "This is so messed up," he said as he sank down onto the ground, "and as usual, it's all my fault."

"Don't say that Hiccup," Gobber said, "Not EVERYTHING is your fault. Most stuff is but you know, not everything."

"Thanks," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Hiccup," Astrid said and sat down next to him, "You've already lead a war to a much bigger threat than another Viking tribe."

"What would happen if they were to absorb us?" Gobber asked.

"Dalla would be our chief then I assume," Hiccup said.

"Don't worry," Astrid said, "We can have the dragons help us again."

"I bet Dalla already rounded them up," Hiccup said and stood up exasperated, "I should have never shared how to control dragons with her."

"I bet they're searching for the dragons but I bet they haven't found them yet," Astrid said. "We can find them easily because we have our pet dragons here to go get them and bring them back. They don't have any of those. So, just send all the dragons out now. We'll still be ahead of them."

"Okay," he said, "Lets do it! Gobber, round up all the dragons. I'll meet you and them in the arena."

"Will do chief," he said before running off.

"Don't worry Hiccup," Astrid said, "The dragons will help us and get rid of Dalla and her tribe. And probably be done in time for our wedding." Hiccup smiled slightly as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her proposal," Hiccup said, "I just didn't think it was that important."

"That's okay," Astrid said, "Come on, let's go!" She pulled Hiccup off toward the arena where Gobber was gathering the pet dragons.

When they reached the arena they were immediately greeted by Toothless. "Hey buddy," Hiccup said happily as he scratched under his ears. "I need you to find all those other dragons again, okay? Can you do that and take the others with you?" Toothless cracked his ridiculous smile and nodded happily. Toothless bounded off toward the other dragons, made a few weird gestures and noises toward the other dragons and then ran off into the forest followed by the rest.

"Now all we can do is wait," Hiccup said and started to sit down.

"Come on," Astrid said grabbing his arm, "If there's nothing to do but wait, we can go back to sleep. We'll hear anyone coming." Hiccup didn't argue as Astrid dragged him back up to their hut and into bed.

Hiccup woke up late the next morning as the sun streamed in through the windows. He sat up and saw Astrid sitting by the window looking out towards the town. "Hey," he said and she turned and smiled at him. "Anything yet?" Astrid got up and climbed back into bed next to Hiccup.

"Nothing yet," she said, "No dragons or tribe villagers."

"Great," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Don't worry," Astrid said and put her head down on his chest, "I assume they'll be here today or tomorrow."

"I don't want to push back our wedding," Hiccup said and Astrid laughed.

"It will not be the end of the world if we have to," she said, "I just hope Dalla doesn't become our chief…which I don't think will happen if we get the dragons…"

"I don't even want to think about my first war as chief," Hiccup said.

"Its not your first," Astrid said, "You were technically chief for the war against the British."

"I guess," Hiccup said, "I just really don't want to push back our wedding. I want to start our lives together. I mean, my parents were already pregnant with me at this age, so its nerve racking to think that we're not there yet. People expect so much from me as chief after my father. I don't want to disappoint them."

'What?" Astrid asked, "Not where yet?"

"Having kids," Hiccup said. Astrid sat straight up and stared at him.

"We're only 18," Astrid said trying to stay calm, "Don't you think that's kind of young?"

"Most Vikings get married and have kids at this age or even younger than us," Hiccup said.

"Okay," she said and climbed out of bed and started getting dressed, "You're right. I'm just going to go for a walk…"

"You okay?" Hiccup asked nervously as Astrid made her way towards the door.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, "I just want a little fresh air and I'm going to go see Ruffnut. I'll be back soon." She practically ran out the door ad down the stairs toward Ruffnut's hut. Hiccup sat in bed, confused about what had happened. But he tried to push it from his mind and went to wait for Toothless's return.

"Ruffnut," Astrid yelled as she knocked loudly on their front door, "I need to talk to you, answer the door!"

"Would you calm down?" Ruffnut said as she yanked the door open. "What are you doing here? Aren't we on the brink of war any minute?"

"Yes," Astrid said as she forced herself into the house. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay," Ruffnut said confused, "What's going on?"

"Hiccup just started talking about kids," Astrid said, "About us having kids! Together! Soon!"

"Um so?" Ruffnut said.

"Do you think I'm very motherly?" Astrid said, " Because I don't think I am a motherly type. I can't have kids!"

"Then don't you think you chose the wrong guy to marry?" Ruffnut asked.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"You're going to be the chief's wife," Ruffnut said, "He has to have at least one son to inherit the title of chief and as the chief's wife, you're kind of expected to give him that."

"Oh no," Astrid said, "You're right! I'm stuck having kids!"

"It won't be so bad," Ruffnut said, "If you love Hiccup it won't be so bad." Before Astrid could respond, a siren sounded from the watchtower. She and Ruffnut ran to the window to see Viking ships approaching. Dalla and her tribe had arrived before the dragons had returned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh no," Astrid said, "Oh no oh no oh no. This is so bad! Do they have any dragons with them? Can you see?" Astrid asked Ruffnut who was still looking out the window.

"They just landed their ships," she said and gasped, "And yeah, they're riding dragons. But it doesn't look like they have that many so maybe we still have some coming?"

"Come on," Astrid said, "We'd better get down there." Astrid and Ruffnut ran down to the main hut where the other Vikings were gathering. Astrid pushed her way through the crowd toward Hiccup and Gobber, who were whispering to each other in the center of the room. "What's going to happen? What're we going to do?" she asked and Hiccup looked worried.

"I don't know," he said, "I mean we could stall until the dragons get back but they might attack anyway."

"We should just fight like we always would have in the past," Gobber said.

"But they have dragons and we don't," Astrid said, "How can we ever fight against that?"

"We might have to," Hiccup said, "I think I'm going to go down and try to talk to her first."

"That's too dangerous," Astrid said.

"No its not," Hiccup said, "I'll be fine."

"What if they attack you?" Astrid said, "Let me go with you and have the whole village close behind us just in case. And that is not a question, that is what we're going to do if you insist on going to her."

"Fine," Hiccup said, "Lets do it."

A few minutes later, Hiccup and Astrid were making their way down to the docks where Dalla and her tribe were waiting. Dalla and only a few of the others were riding dragons. She approached the two of them riding a terrible nightmare that she had strapped a harness to and was holding a whip.

"Chief Hiccup," she said as they approached her, "I am surprised to see you here without an army prepared. Who is this?" she asked gesturing to Astrid.

"This is Astrid," Hiccup said.

"I'm his fiancé," Astrid sneered at her.

"Ah I see," Dalla said, "So this is the girl you wouldn't marry me for? She seems worth it," she said sarcastically. Astrid started to move towards her, but Hiccup grabbed her arm.

"Why do you care so much about my tribe?" Hiccup asked.

"My tribe is dying out," Dalla said, "I need more people to keep us alive and so that we are able to defend ourselves."

'That doesn't mean you can just take my people," Hiccup shouted.

"I tried to work this out with you in a peaceful way Hiccup," Dalla said, starting to sound angry.

"No you didn't," Hiccup said back, "You tried to force me to marry you!"

"That would have been far easier than going to war," Dalla said, "You chose this option because of her," Dalla said and pointed at Astrid.

"I'm not going to let you take my village just because I wouldn't marry you and already have a fiancé," Hiccup yelled. Dalla snapped with rage and threw her spear towards Hiccup. Astrid pushed him down onto the ground and charged toward Dalla herself. The rest of the village took this as a signal to attack. They charged down toward Dalla's villagers before Hiccup could even get off the ground.

Astrid had attempted to tackle Dalla off her dragon, but Dalla whipped her dragon who screamed in pain and began to trample Astrid.

"ASTRID," Hiccup yelled and picked up the hammer next to him and threw it at the dragon who then backed off. Dalla whipped her dragon again who screamed in pain as it charged Hiccup, but stopped just before it hit him.

"Come on you worthless animal," Dalla yelled and whipped him again. Before the dragon could respond, Hiccup ran under it, through the fitting villagers and toward Astrid who was struggling to get up.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup asked as he pulled her up.

"I'm fine," she said, "look out," she said and pushed him down again before another dragon attacked. "What are we going to do?" Astrid yelled as she pulled Hiccup through the crowd, taking out incoming attackers with her hammer.

"I don't know," Hiccup said, "I don't know how much longer we can hold them off to wait for Toothless to get back!"

Dalla's villagers began firing their catapults and a large boulder landed directly in front of Hiccup and Astrid, throwing them backwards. Before Hiccup got up, he noticed Dalla whipping her dragon again who was looking angrier by the minute.

"Astrid, wait," he said and pulled her back down next to him, "Look at her dragon. They're not controlling them like we do, they're torturing them. We only have to hold off until the dragons retaliate."

"But how much longer would that be?" Astrid asked, "It might never happen."

"I'm thinking it'll happen any minute now," Hiccup said, "Look at its face." Astrid looked over toward Dalla and her dragon as she whipped him again.

"It does look pretty mad," Astrid said as the dragon started trying to shake Dalla off. "I think its actually happening already!" Astrid pointed to Dalla and her dragon. The dragon began trying to throw Dalla off its back and eventually, Dalla was thrown from its back and onto the ground. The dragon turned to face her, ready to attack. Hiccup jumped up and onto the dragons back.

"Hey hey hey," he said and rubbed it under its ears, "Its okay, its okay." The dragon backed off as Hiccup calmed him down. Dalla stared up at them with wide-eyes. All around them the others dragons began bucking Dalla's villagers off and were then taken over by the Berk villagers.

"What is happening?" Dalla yelled as she looked around and her villagers were cornered by the dragons.

"I taught you better than that," Hiccup said, "If you want the dragons to work for you, you have to respect them. Now leave here and never try an invasion again. We'll always have the dragons." Dalla got up slowly and she and her villagers climbed onto their ships quickly.

"Well," Astrid said as Hiccup slid off the dragon's back, "That was lucky."

"I don't know what we're going to tell the other dragons when they get here," Hiccup said and Astrid smiled.

"Don't worry about that," Astrid said, "I think they'll be fine. The dragons like you." Hiccup smiled and couldn't help but agree.

"Good job Hiccup," Gobber said as he approached the two of them, "You're first official war as chief is over and was mostly successful. There aren't many deaths and hardly any damages."

"I told you it'd be fine," Astrid said and took his hand. A few hours later, Toothless returned with the other dragons, who stayed despite the fact that the war had already been fought.

"I just hope she doesn't come back," Hiccup said later that night after he and Astrid had gone to bed.

"I doubt she will," Astrid sleepily, "She said herself that her tribe isn't strong enough to defend themselves and now we have even more dragons on our side." Hiccup smiled and was quiet for a moment.

"Astrid," he said, "This time in a week we'll be married. We didn't have to push back our wedding." Astrid smiled and moved closer to him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered. Astrid smiled and closed her eyes and began drifting off to sleep. "Astrid?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said groggily. Hiccup wanted to ask her about their conversation earlier about having children and ask her why she freaked out, but he decided not to ruin the moment. "Never mind," he said, "Go to sleep." Astrid smiled and leaned her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I researched traditional Viking weddings a lot to make this as accurate as possible, so this is actually what a Viking wedding was like. I didn't make any of it up.

Chapter 12

The next few days, Astrid and Hiccup were separated as much as possible. Astrid was locked in her parent's house and Hiccup was running around all over the village dealing with repairs and the sudden influx of dragon residents. It was finally the night before their wedding day and Hiccup was sitting at home with Gobber, who had come by to check his leg.

"I'll be going with you everywhere tomorrow Hiccup," he said before he left, "Your father told me before he died that he wanted me to go in his place."

"Okay," Hiccup said unsure of what else to say, "Great."

"You know all the traditions right?" Gobber asked, "You've been to a wedding here before?"

"Well I've been to the feast of one but not any of the background stuff so I really don't know what to expect." Gobber sighed and sat back down.

"Well I'll be here at dawn with a few others," he said, "And we're going to your father's grave."

"Why?" Hiccup asked, afraid of the answer.

"You're going to dig it up," Gobber said and Hiccup looked at him horrified.

"Why on earth do I have to do that?" he yelled.

"Because," Gobber said, "You have to retrieve a sword from your last deceased relative, which is your father. He was buried with it so you can dig him up again for it. Astrid will be given a sword as well and you are to exchange them during the ceremony."

"Well I knew that part," Hiccup said, "but I never knew they dug up a grave for it!" Hiccup slumped back down into a chair and scratched Toothless behind the ears, now dreading the next day. "What else do I have to do?"

"Not much else," Gobber said, "You'll get dressed in all the ceremonial clothes, but that's it. You already have your bride-price to give to Astrid's family?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, "Dad left me some money."

"Good," Gobber said and he stood up, "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day and we start bright and early."

"Great," Hiccup said as he closed the door behind Gobber. He climbed into bed with Toothless a few minutes later, now more nervous for the next day than ever.

Back at Astrid's home, her mother was busy arranging Astrid's bridal crown. "I'm actually expected to keep that on my head all day?" Astrid asked staring at the crown which was the most elaborate piece of woven straw and flowers she had ever seen. Her mother was now attaching candles to the top of it.

"We'll attach it to your hair," her mother said.

"Great," Astrid said and got up.

"Astrid wait," her mother said and pushed the crown aside, "Do you have any questions about tomorrow?"

"Not really," Astrid said annoyed.

"Not even about the wedding night or anything?" her mother asked and Astrid's eyes widened.

"Oh no," Astrid said, "Definitely not about that."

"Because as the chief's wife, you'll be expected to be with child very soon," her mother said and Astrid put her hands over her ears.

"Stop it," she yelled, "I already know this!"

"Alright," her mother said turning her attention back to the crown as Astrid ran upstairs and into bed as quickly as possible, still dreading the idea of children.

The next morning, Hiccup was up long before Gobber went to get him. "I wish you could come Toothless," he was saying as he scratched his pet's ears, "You could dig up the grave for me."

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door, "Hiccup," Gobber said, "Time to get going!" Hiccup sighed and opened the door to see Gobber, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs.

"Good morning," Gobber said as he grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him outside. It was so early that it was still dark out. "Alright," Gobber said, "Now we begin the trek up to the highest hill to obtain the sword!"

"This is sweet," Snotlout said as they began hiking up the hill towards the chiefs' graves.

Astrid got to sleep in slightly longer than Hiccup but was pulled from her bed bright and early by her mother. Downstairs, her mother, Tuffnut, and a few other village women had gathered. "We are to remove your kransen first dear," her mother said. The kransen was a pendant each Viking girl wore until her wedding day. She pulled the chain off from around her neck and handed it to her mother. "Now you'll keep this to give to any of your daughters," her mother said as she wrapped it in a piece of cloth and placed it back onto the table. "Now, we must dress you in the ceremonial robes." Astrid nodded as her mother pulled out the white robe.

The women undressed Astrid and put the robe around her shoulders and her mother pulled her hair out of its usual braid. "Alright," she said, "Now we go to the bathhouse." They filed out of the house and towards the bathhouse, which was behind the main hut in the center of the village. There, they put Astrid in a very hot bath and sprinkled herbs all around her.

"This is meant to wash away your single identity to make way for your new one as a married woman," her mother said and sat down across from her with the other women. "Now is when you ask us any questions about married life. Astrid looked down, not being able to think of anything at first. She loved Hiccup and had no doubts or questions about marrying him.

"What's it like having children?" she asked and her mother smiled.

"Its wonderful," another woman said.

"Even if you don't think you want any," her mother said and Astrid looked away from her.

"What's so wonderful about it?" Astrid asked.

"A child is a piece of you and your husband," another woman said, "Something that is only yours and the only thing in the world that is proof and a product of your love for each other." Astrid sat there stunned by this answer. Suddenly, children weren't sounding so horrible.

Hiccup and the others had finally reached the top of the hill. "Alright Hiccup," Gobber said and handed him a shovel. "Start digging." Hiccup stared at the ground with dread as he stuck the shovel into the fresh dirt.

"This is more creepy than sweet now," Snotlout muttered to Tuffnut who nodded in agreement as Hiccup began to remove the dirt from his father's grave. After a long time, Hiccup finally hit a hard surface, which he assumed was his father's coffin. The others jumped down into the hole with him and helped him brush the dirt off the door.

"Alright," Gobber said, "Everyone else out." The others jumped out of the hole as Hiccup pulled the door of the coffin open. Him and everyone else shuddered at the sight of Stoic's dead body. "The sword in his hands is the sword you take Hiccup," Gobber said. Hiccup shuddered more as he pulled the sword from his father's cold hands, slammed the lid shut and jumped out of the hole. "Okay good job," Gobber said and patted Hiccup on the back. "Fill in the hole and then we'll get going." Hiccup placed the sword on the ground and started shoveling the dirt back over his father's coffin.

Back in the bathhouse, Astrid had been moved to a much colder bath filled with herbs and flowers. "This is freezing," she complained.

"It will give you a successful marriage," her mother said but Astrid just rolled her eyes. A while later, she was pulled from the bath and taken back up to her own house. She was then stripped of the ceremonial robes and dressed in the traditional wedding gown. It was the brightest white she had ever seen and was made of silk. The dress was passed through her entire family and had been worn by her mother during her wedding. Her mother then added the green, red, and blue belts and cords to the dress.

"Final touch," her mother said as she placed the elaborate Bridal Crown with candles light onto Astrid's head. Her mother stepped back and smiled widely at her. "You look beautiful." Astrid smiled and looked down at herself and couldn't help but think of Hiccup and smiled wider. Her mother placed the dowry in her right shoe and then waited for her father to come to escort her to the wedding arch.

Once Hiccup and the others had gotten back to Hiccup's house, Gobber gave Hiccup a sword halter which he put around his waist and attached the sword from his father's grave to it. "Alright," Gobber said, "You ready to go?" Hiccup nodded and he and the others made their way up the hill towards the wedding arch.

Astrid's father arrived at their house shortly after she had finished dressing with a new sword. "This is your wedding gift for Hiccup," he said, "He'll give you a sword in exchange." Astrid nodded and took the sword from him. He smiled and took her arm to lead her towards the wedding arch. Once there, Astrid and her parents met Hiccup and Gobber to exchange the dowry and bride price.

"Wow," said Hiccup as Astrid approached him, "You look beautiful." Astrid smiled. She reached into her shoe and handed him the small bag that contained the dowry and he handed her parents the bride price.

Astrid and Hiccup then exchanged swords. Hiccup placed his new one into his holster and Astrid handed hers to her father.

"You two ready?" Gobber asked. They both nodded and proceeded toward the arch where they met the religious man of the tribe. They knelt before him as he sprinkled herbs and flowers over them, represented a happy marriage and many children.

He motioned for them to stand and took each of their hands in his, "Now it is time to exchange rings, Oath-rings, and vows." He handed Hiccup a finger ring and a wrist ring, which he then placed on Astrid's finger and left arm.

"I vow to uphold and honor our marriage through better and worse," he recited. Astrid smiled at him as she took her rings and placed them on Hiccup's finger and left arm.

"I vow to uphold and honor our marriage through better and worse," she recited. They smiled each other as the religious man deemed their marriage binding and sprinkled more over their heads.

"Let the bride-running begin," the religious man said. According to Viking tradition, the wedding parties race to the feast hall and the last to get there, serves the other party the ceremonial ale. Both parties took off running as Hiccup and Astrid lingered behind.

"We're finally married Mrs. Haddock," Hiccup said and kissed her.

"Finally," Astrid said and kissed him again. Eventually they made their way to the main hall where the other guest had no congregated. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were serving the ale when they arrived.

"Okay Hiccup," Gobber said as they approached the door to the hall, "You have to carry Astrid over the threshold and to the main table, then throw your sword into a pillar from there."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"It gets the attention of the gods and blesses you two with a good marriage and lots of children," Gobber said.

"Alright," Hiccup said questioningly. He picked up Astrid and carried over the threshold of the building. As they entered the room, the villagers cheered for them. Once Hiccup put Astrid down, he took his sword out of the halter and threw it to the pillar.

"Wow," Astrid said, "I'm surprised that stayed in there."

'Shut up," Hiccup said jokingly as he sat down next to her. Then the feast began with Astrid presenting the cup of ceremonial ale to Hiccup and recited, "Ale I bring thee, thou oak-of-battle, with strength blended and brightest honor; 'tis mixed with magic and mighty songs, with godly spells and wish-speeding runes."

Hiccup drank from the cup and handed it to Astrid who then drank from it also. The villagers cheered again and drank their ale as well. Once the ale had been exchanged the feast began.

"I love you," Hiccup said and Astrid smiled.

"I love you too," she said.

"How are you keeping that hat on your head?" he asked about her crown and Astrid laughed and kissed him.

Once the feast was over, the villagers light hundreds of torches and escorted Hiccup and Astrid to Hiccup's home.

"Goodnight Hiccup," Gobber said, "Goodnight Astrid." They both smiled at him and the rest of the villagers started down the hill towards their own huts. Hiccup and Astrid went inside his house.

"Well its over now," Hiccup said as he took the Bridal crown off her head, "We're officially married."

"I know," she said and took his hands in hers, "I love you."

" I love you more," he said and kissed her. He lifted her up and kissed her harder as they fell back onto his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Hiccup woke up before Astrid. He got up out of bed quietly and snuck downstairs and outside where Toothless was playing around. "Hey buddy," he said as Toothless jumped over to him and nudged him affectionately. "I know I haven't seen you in a while," Hiccup said as he scratched behind his ears, "I've been a little busy with Astrid." Toothless made an angry face and shrugged away from him. "What?" Hiccup asked, "Are you jealous that I've been spending more time with Astrid than you lately?" Toothless merely continued to avoid eye contact. "Oh come on buddy," Hiccup said, "I'll always have time for my best friend." Toothless turned back to face him and smiled. "You want to go for a ride?" Toothless nodded excitedly. "Okay, lets go," he said as he jumped up onto his back.

Toothless took off over the island and soared over the ocean. Hiccup smiled down at his tribe. He couldn't help but feel happy with how everything was going but also anxious for the future. Now that he and Astrid were married, he knew that they were going to be expected to have a child fairly soon. He tried to push that thought out of his mind.

About an hour later, Toothless touched down outside Hiccup's house and Astrid came out.

"Hey," she said, "Where have you been?"

"Just spending some time with Toothless," he said, "He's a little jealous that I've been spending more time with you."

"Oh," Astrid said and turned to Toothless, "Don't worry buddy. I could never replace you." Toothless smiled and Astrid laughed.

"Morning love birds," Gobber said from behind them. Hiccup turned to see Gobber, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs walking up the hill.

"Morning," Hiccup said, "What're you guys doing here?"

"Just coming to see the newlyweds," Fishlegs said and the others agreed.

"And," Gobber added, "The dragon population is getting way out of hand in the village. We need Hiccup to come try to deal with it."

"Okay," Hiccup said and turned back to Astrid, "I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded and he kissed her quickly before running down the hill with Gobber and the others.

"So," Astrid said as she turned back to Toothless, "I guess it's just you and me today buddy." She scratched behind his ears and he smiled at her.

Hiccup got back later that evening after helping the dragons that had been gathered for the war against Dalla's tribe relocate. "Hey," he said as he opened the door and saw Astrid sitting in a chair petting Toothless who was asleep on the floor. "Sorry that took so long. What'd you do all day?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Spent some time with Toothless," she said as she continued to pet his ears. "Hopefully he won't feel so left out anymore."

"That was nice of you. You want to go for a ride right now?" Hiccup asked, "Both of us?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'd love to." Hiccup smiled as he pulled her up out of the chair and Toothless off the ground.

In a few minutes, the three of them were soaring over Berk just as they had many months ago when Astrid had stumbled upon Hiccup's secret pet dragon by mistake.

"This always reminds me of that night," Astrid said, "When I first really met you." Hiccup smiled as she hugged him closer. "Who knew we'd end up here again, married."

"I definitely never thought that would happen," Hiccup said, "I never thought I'd be married to someone as amazing as you."

"You're pretty amazing too you know," Astrid said and kissed his cheek, "I think I'm pretty lucky to be your wife."

"I love you," Hiccup said and Astrid squeezed him tighter.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear.

A few hours later, Toothless touched down outside their hose and immediately ran into the house, curled up by the fire and fell asleep. Astrid climbed into bed also but Hiccup stayed standing, staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Astrid asked and he snapped out of his trance.

"I just wanted to ask you about something we were talking about the other day before Dalla's tribe invaded," Hiccup answered and sat down in bed next to her.

"Okay," Astrid said, "What is it?"

"Since I'm chief, I'm kind of expected to have children. At least one boy and I got the feeling that you aren't thrilled about that…."

"I wasn't." Astrid said, "But I talked to my mother about it before our wedding and she got me much keener on the idea."

"Really?" Hiccup asked completely stunned by this answer.

'Yeah, " she said as she moved closer to him, "She said that a child is living proof a couple's love and the only thing in the world that is truly theirs. I really like the sound of that. So I want one."

"Just one?" Hiccup asked and Astrid laughed.

"We'll see," she said before Hiccup pulled her in for a kiss.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Over the next year, Hiccup continued to rule over Berk successfully and even more so with Astrid by his side. Gobber retired to maintain his blacksmith workshop alone, so a few months into their marriage, Hiccup promoted Astrid to head of the Viking army and recruiter of new troops to teach to train the dragons. Eventually, he, Astrid and the rest of their group had taken over the leadership in the village.

After a year and a half, Astrid gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Stoic. "He's perfect," Astrid said as she held her new baby in bed with Hiccup sitting next to her.

"He really is," Hiccup said, "Just like his mom." Astrid smiled as Hiccup kissed her forehead. "Since we have a son to inherit chief after me, we don't have to have any more kids. I know that scares you." Astrid looked down into the face of her new born son and then back up at Hiccup.

"No, " she said, "It doesn't freak me out anymore. I wouldn't mind having another kid." Hiccup smiled and kissed her again.

"Hey," Ruffnut said as she came into the room, "The village is all here to see him!" She came further into the room followed by Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs.

"He's so cool," Snotlout said as they gathered around Hiccup and Astrid's bed.

"He is pretty sweet," Tuffnut said. Astrid laughed as Ruffnut helped her out of bed. They all left out the front door to greet the village. As Hiccup and Astrid stepped out with baby Stoic, the villagers cheered at the sight of the chief's heir.

"Introducing the heir to the chief of Berk, Stoic the 2nd Haddock," Gobber yelled and the village erupted again.

"I couldn't be happier right now," Hiccup said and kissed Astrid on the forehead.

15 Years Later…

Dragon training had drastically changed since Hiccup and Astrid had started ruling over Berk. Astrid now taught the new recruits how to train their dragons instead of fighting them and they were all debuted to the village with their dragons as a group.

Astrid and Hiccup now had four children, two boys and two girls; Stoic who was now 15, Valhallarama now 14, Honor now 12, and Finn, the youngest now 10. Stoic, Valhallarama and Honor all had Astrid's blonde hair, while Finn looked almost identical to Hiccup. All had gone through the training, and today was when Finn would complete the training.

"I can't believe how fast they're growing up," Hiccup said as he and Astrid sat in bed that morning, "After today, they'll all be official members of the tribe. And we'll have six dragons to look after…" Astrid laughed.

"Don't worry about that," she said, "Toothless and Bluebell don't need much looking after anymore and the kids look after their own pretty well." Before Hiccup could answer, the door to their bedroom slammed open and all four children came bursting into the room.

"MOM," Valhallarama yelled, "Honor is wearing my clothes and Stoic is trying to steal my dragon!"

"I AM NOT," both Honor and Stoic yelled.

"Come on," Hiccup said as he began pushing them out of the room, "We need to get going anyways. Finn will be getting ready for the dragon training exhibition and we need to get down there."

A few minutes later, Hiccup, Astrid, and their three eldest children were on their way down to the arena. The whole village had already gathered when Hiccup and Astrid approached the main stage. The new recruits were standing in a line in front of the stage and at the end was Finn Haddock with his dragon.

"Let the exhibition begin," Hiccup said. He was not much for big speeches like his father had been. The villagers didn't mind and erupted into applause as Hiccup and Astrid took their seats.

The kids began with simple orders for their dragons and ended by flying them around the arena. Astrid had her hand clamped around Hiccup's the whole time as they watched their youngest son fly his dragon around the arena.

All the new recruits were then inducted into the tribe by the tribe elder. Astrid, Hiccup, and their three elder kids jumped and screamed when Finn was officially inducted and presented with his Viking hat. Once the ceremony was over, the villagers dispersed through the arena and the newly inducted children were gathered up by their parents. Finn came running towards his family and Astrid caught him in her arms.

"We're so proud of you," she said as her son then hugged Hiccup. Behind Finn stood his dragon, Star, who was the only other Night Fury Berk had ever seen.

"That was very impressive," Hiccup said to his son who beamed at his father's praise.

"Thanks dad," Finn said and smiled widely as Star nuzzled his head.

"Come on guys," Astrid said, "We should get home." The Haddocks made their way back up the hill towards their hut followed by their six dragons.

Toothless bounded ahead of them and yelled after Hiccup and Astrid. "Race you up there?" Astrid asked and Hiccup nodded. They both started sprinting up the hill towards their hut as if they were teenagers again, followed by the four children. Once they reached their hut, Toothless jumped at them and started licking their faces. Eventually Hiccup pushed him off them and he bounded into the house followed by Stoic, Val, Honor, and Finn.

Hiccup pulled Astrid off the ground and into his arms. "I can't believe they're all grown up now," he said as he and Astrid started to make their way towards the house.

"I know," she said, "It feels like it was just yesterday when we were flying around on Toothless together for the first time." Hiccup smiled and kissed her forehead as they got into their house where their four children who were now comparing their flying times on their own dragons. Astrid joined them at the table and Hiccup smiled at his family.


End file.
